Persona 4: Episode Souji
by Death By Sleep
Summary: Rated T. Take a look at the next chapter in the life of Souji Seta, as he tries to deal without being around his friends from Inaba and a new mystery that plagues his hometown. Full sum inside.
1. Episode 1: Mysterious Voice

**Summary:_ Take a look at the next chapter in the life of Souji Seta, as he tries to deal without being around his friends from Inaba and a new mystery that plagues his hometown. Can he and his new friends stop the new murders and the mysterious voice that seems to know Souji so well.  
_**

**Chapter 1:** **_Mysterious Voice_**

_**Don't answer the phone....**_

* * *

Souji was smiling as he stared at the photo in his hand. It had all of his best friends from Inaba in it. His right hand man, Yosuke, the often rambunctious Chie, the hot-headed Kanji, the hyperactive duo of Rise and Teddie, the beautiful Yukiko and the Detective "Prince" Naoto. He had so many fond memories with them, and even solved a murder case with them.

_He had done this every day since he got back from the little rural town of Inaba, he would wake up, eat shower and sit in his room staring at the picture with a saddened smile like look on his face. He missed them and he wanted to go back to Inaba to stay with them forever, but that wasn't how it was. Life didn't just stop and let you hold onto each golden moment you have, it continued to progress and eventually it took everything._

_He did talk to them from time to time, but that wasn't keeping the ashen-haired boy content like it use to. He wanted to see them again, to be able to go to Junes and hang out with them on their days off from school or even during school days after it was over. The world truly was a cold place to live in and now he was starting school tomorrow and he decided that he would just have to suck it up and deal with it. The pain, the loss, and the loneliness._

_Sure he had a friend that still remembered him and came by his home. Speaking of that friend Souji had to go meet her today at 5:30pm at the tofu shop and his watch that he got from Naoto told him it was 4:58pm._

"I guess I better get dressed and go then…" Souji Sighed. "I don't need Momo-san getting angry with me." _Souji said as he sighed again._

_Souji got dressed in a regular black short sleeve button up shirt and a pair of his old Yasogami high school pants. He put on his shoes very sluggishly as he told his mother from the doorway that he'd be going to hang out with a friend for a while_

_Walking out of his house his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Souji continued to walk ignoring it. He figured it was spam again, or one of those bogus chain messages that he always got around this time every day._

_Souji was about halfway to the tofu shop when his phone began ringing. He sighed and took it off his pocket to see the caller id it read unknown name. Confused, Souji answered it without letting it ring a third time._

"Hello." _Souji greeted in a somewhat cautious tone of voice._

"Hello there Souji Seta." _A mysterious dark male voice answered back._

_Souji more hastily checked the caller id again to see the number, but unfortunately that too was unknown._

"Who is this, and how do you know this number?" _Souji asked on edge slightly._

"Who I am matters little at the moment. What does matter right now is you, my friend. Oh, and don't bother going to the police with this. The number can't be traced." _The mysterious voice said in a very condescending tone._

_Souji thought about hanging up, but what the mysterious person on the other end said made him toss that idea out the window._

"I was thinking that maybe you should continue going to Mirino Tofu, because your beautiful friend is waiting for you. I'd hate to keep her waiting; you don't know what kind of people are out at this time in the evening." _The mysterious voice chuckled softly as the line went dead._

_Souji quickly stuffed his phone in his pocket and ran toward the Mirino Tofu shop._

_As the ashen-haired teen entered the store he quickly looked around for her before pulling out his cell phone and dialing her number._

"Hey Souji-senpai, where are you? I thought you weren't going to be late." _Momo said sounding sighed a sigh of relief as he mouthed the words 'thank god' to himself._

"I'm at the entrance, where are you?" _Souji asked hoping she hadn't left to go home yet._

"I'm behind you my silly senpai." _Momo said as she hung her phone up and Souji turned to see her._

_She was wearing a long black dress with the collar outlined in white and her light-blue hair was up in a ponytail as usual. The moment Souji noticed the necklace with the swan on it he couldn't help but smile._

"I can't believe you're actually wearing it." _Souji said as Momo blushed a little._

"Well…, what do you think Souji-senpai? I thought I'd wear it for you today since I've been making you work like crazy to help me get ready for the new school term." _Momo said while staring at the floor and the blush on her face turning a darker shade of crimson._

"We're both going to the same school this year Momo-san. I don't mind helping you out at all." _Souji said while his phone vibrated in his pocket._

_Without thinking Souji took out his phone and read the first message that was as he thought spam and then turned his attention to the second. The message's title said read if you dare with the sender's name and number listed as unknown. Souji's heart skipped a beat as the color drained from his face, and his expression growing serious. He opened the message and read the contents._

"_Hello again, my friend. She really is one of the most beautiful girls I've seen in a long time. I look forward to meeting you in the future. Who knows, maybe you could bring your cute little girlfriend too."_

_Remember this, Souji Seta, I'm watching you._

_Sincerely Yours Solus Silhouette_

"Souji…, whats wrong?" _Momo asked moving closer to the clearly astonished ashen-haired teen._

_Souji quickly looked around with a bewildered look on his face._

"Senpai, whats wrong?" _Momo asked again moving closer._

"It's nothing Momo-san. We should get everything done quickly today, I'm not feeling… so well." _Souji said faking a headache._

"Alright then, my mom called and told me to worry about the Tofu another time, so let's go directly to the supply store and get the rest of notebooks." _Momo said as she put her hand on Souji's face staring into his gray eyes with her gentle green ones. _

_Souji rushed through Momo's shopping, but also made sure she got everything she needed. At about 7:40pm Souji and Momo walked past the Okinawa mall on their way to her home._

"Hey senpai." _Momo said fidgeting with the bag strap in her hand._

"Yes Momo-san, what is it?" _Souji asked continuing to look ahead._

"Well…um…uh…. W-when are your parents going on another one of their trips?" _The blue-haired girl asked as a blush formed on her face._

"Tomorrow. They won't be gone for too long this time, so I won't be leaving. Why do you ask?" _Souji asked still looking straight ahead. _

"I-I-I…was…, wondering if you wanted to come over…to my house, you know to hangout." _Momo said while the blushing on her face began to grow a darker shade of red._

_Souji seemed somewhat surprised by the question. After a second or so he replied to her question with one of his own._

"W-what about your parents?"

"My dad is in China on business and my mother has a meeting to attend to. C'mon Souji-senpai, don't leave me by myself. I promise it'll be…fun senpai." _Momo said moving to stand in front of Souji._

"I don't think I should, but with this new guy messing with me and threatening Momo I don't want her to go unprotected." Souji thought to himself before answering her. "Alright then, but on one condition." _Souji said holding up one finger._

"What is it Senpai?" _Momo asked looking curious._

"We sleep in separate rooms; I don't want to be accused of doing something disgraceful." _Souji said taking out his phone._

"Kay…. At least I'll be safe." _Momo said trying to hide her saddened look._

_They stopped by Souji's house to get a uniform and a change of clothes. After wishing his mother a goodnight Souji and Momo arrived at her house at 8:30pm._

_It was a nice little blue and white house, but at this time the shadows gave it a dark and mysterious look. They entered the darkened house, leaving their shoes discarded at the front door. Momo ran up stairs with her stuff while Souji entered the kitchen. _

_Souji's phone began to ring, and he turned pale when looked at the ID, seeing unknown caller and name. Souji decided to answer it and not let Momo suspect something was wrong._

"Hello…." _Souji said his voice barely above a whisper._

"Don't bother keeping quiet Souji I know where you are. Just wanted to say enjoy your night with her cause you may not get another shot at the carnal passions of the flesh. Sweet dreams." _The mysterious voice said laughing as the line went dead._

_Souji heard a crashing noise followed by a scream from upstairs. Not wasting any time Souji quickly ran up stairs leaving his cell phone behind._

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _**How did you like it? Was my first attempt at writing Fanfiction any good? Review and let me know.**_


	2. Episode 2: Solus Ambition

**Chapter 2:** _Solus Ambition_

_Beware of the shadows…_

* * *

"Hello…." _Souji said his voice barely above a whisper._

"Don't bother keeping quiet Souji I know where you are. Just wanted to say enjoy your night with her cause you may not get another shot at the carnal passions of the flesh. Sweet dreams." _The mysterious voice said laughing as the line went dead._

_Souji heard a crashing noise from upstairs and quickly ran up stairs leaving his cell phone behind. As he got to the top of the stairs he rushed to Momo's room._

"Momo, what's…?" _Souji stopped as he looked at the window seeing a dark hooded figure standing beside it._

"Hello there, Souji Seta. I didn't intend for her to scream until after I had her outside."_ The figure said as it motioned with its hands toward the window as if it was presenting something._

_Souji noticed that the figure's voice sounded like it was morphed or distorted_

"Who the hell are you!?" _Souji exclaimed as he stood in front of Momo._

"Ah! Where are my manners? My name is Solus Silhouette, and I want to get to know your beautiful friend a little better. Do you mind if she comes with me for… I don't know, a day or two." _Solus Silhouette asked very condescendingly._

"Who are you, and why are you messing with me?" _Souji asked taking a step toward Solus Silhouette._

"I just told you who I am, my name is Solus Silhouette. As for why I'm 'messing' with you Souji, it's simple. I'm bored and want to play, is that so wrong. Fuwahahahaha. _Solus Silhouette laughed very sarcastically while backing into the open window._

"Souji-senpai? Whats going on? Who is this person and why is he in my house trying to kidnap? _Momo asked in a slightly less frightened tone of voice while she stands up and placing her hand on the wall to balance herself._

"That's what I'm about to find out" _Souji said not turning to look at Momo._

_Souji cautiously approached the hooded person in front of him. Solus Silhouette didn't move, and to Souji it seemed that their were two lumps on Solus Silhouette's chest._

"Are you… a girl?" _Souji asked stopping in his tracks looking slightly confused._

"No! I'm very much a man! I…uh..uh hafta go now…" _Solus Silhouette leaned backwards in a vain attempt to fall out the window._

_Souji quickly closed the distance between himself and the hooded figure grabbing it by its hand and pulling it back into the room. Souji grabbed the hood aggressively pulling it back to see the figures face. _

_The person was indeed a girl. She had mid-length black hair with a mask that covered up her mouth down to her neck. She gazed up at Souji with a bored look on her face telling that she wasn't really afraid of what might happen next._

"Mori-san, is that you?" _Momo asked stepping toward the black haired girl._

"Yeah, I tried to get senpai, but it didn't work." _Mori said standing up and brushing herself off._

"Wait a second, you were Solus Silhouette all this time?" _Souji asked looking flabbergasted._

"Well, yeah…, I was outside the mall earlier today when some guy calling himself by that name called my cell and told me to dress up like this and come in through the window here. He said it would be funny to see the look on your face. At first I told him to go off himself, but after he said that if I didn't harm would come to my pretty kitty-cat I just had to do as he said. He sent me a text telling me what time to come here, and what to say to each of your questions." _Mori paused as she pulled the mask down off her face. "_And to tell ya the truth the guy wasn't that far off on what you'd say, Senpai do you know him?" _The black-haired girl asked taking off the black hoodie._

"Uh… no, I can't say I do. _Souji said as he began to think about it seriously._

"_What the hell is going? This guy seems to know a lot about me, and enough about my personality to know what I'd say. Maybe I should call Naoto, she would know what to do. I've been meaning to call her anyway." Souji thought to himself not realizing his name being called._

"SENPAI!!" _Momo and Mori exclaimed in unison._

"Hmm…. what is it?" _Souji asked finally paying attention to the two girls in the room._

"Whats up with you? You've been acting weird lately?" _Momo said looking worriedly at her senpai. _

"Well this guy has been calling me and…" _Souji started as Momo interrupted._

"I'm not just talking about today. Souji, you've been acting weird ever since you've come back. Its like you left part of yourself behind or something, are you sure you're okay?" _Momo asked taking a step toward the vacant faced Souji._

_Souji narrowed his eyes in disappointment at himself. It was true, he had lost a piece of himself in Inaba. He wanted to be there so much that he pushed his old friends here, who more then likely missed him away. Souji was disappointed in himself to not have realized this until now. _

"_Mori, Jakotsu, Eto, and Momo were waiting at the train station with my parents when I got off the train. I've been so wrapped up in the past that I forgot about what I have here. I use to hang out with Jakotsu and Eto all the time after school and I use to teach Mori how to cook. Momo and I were best friends before I left and now I pushed them away." Souji thought to himself shaking his head. _

"_Why? For people I was only going to be around for a year. That must be why I've only seen Momo recently, the others don't want to hang out with someone who isn't interested in talking with them." Souji thought nodding to himself quietly._

"I'm sorry." _Souji said lowering his gaze to the wooden floor._

"Sorry for what senpai?" _Momo asked as Mori narrowed her eyes with spitefulness realizing what he was apologizing about._

"You sure took your sweet time doing it Senpai. If I were you I'd call them up and apologize to them as well." _Mori said as she walked toward Souji._

_Souji closed his eyes, waiting to be yelled at or smacked across the head only to feel two sets of gentle arms wrap around him._

"We forgive you Senpai, just don't do it again. Alright?" _Mori said as Momo silently smiled looking at her senpai with gleaming eyes. _

"Okay…. I'd better go call them then. Hey! Maybe they could come here and we could get up and go to school together tomorrow." _Souji said as he looked at the two girls in front of him._

"Senpai, I don't think that…"

"That's a good idea Senpai. I'll call 'em then." _Mori said as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number._

"Are you sure you wanna do this senpai I mean, what if they try to start a fight with you?" _Momo asked worriedly._

"I'll make sure we take it outside. I want to be with my friends Momo-san, I don't want to live my life as if I were a robot. I want to hangout with you guys like we use to before I left." _Souji said smiling while Momo hugged him tighter._

"A-alright then senpai, lets go back to how we were before you left." _Momo said sounding as if she had been let down._

_Outside at an alley way close to Momo's home a dark and mysterious hooded figure smirked to itself._

"Not much longer Souji Seta, not much longer." The figure laughed darkly as he disappeared into the alley.

* * *

**Hello again everyone, how was this chapter. Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
